


The Snow of the Monkshood

by LyhesaCnr



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Break Up, F/F, Love, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Parent-Child Relationship, Past Relationship(s), Romance, Slow Build, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-14 22:37:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19282609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyhesaCnr/pseuds/LyhesaCnr





	1. Chapter 1

_2013_

-Cyla honey, behave yourself. You're a young lady, not a peasant.  
-Sorry, mother. But why are we going there again?  
-Because you have to learn things other than magic. Plus Cordelia really wishes to see more than once a year. She is family. And...  
-But I'm fine with once a year! I get to go all around the universe and through Time when I'm with you. And don't mother.  
-Young lady. Family is important.

The young girl breathed out looking at the brunette, not at all convinced. She looked on her left and saw the Academy. It's tall, white walls, rising before their eyes. They both walked the stairs, and the woman opened the door telekinetically.

-Mother? Really?  
-It's my Coven. It's not impolite, especially not if it's for a family visit. The woman shrugged off the comment.

They both entered, overhearing the busy voices of the few witches present. The woman gestured toward the ginger-haired girl before making her way to a door, gently knocking on it. The girl made her way toward the unoccupied living room, looking around at the portraits of former Supremes. She let her eyes glance on the decades of Supremes the Coven had been lead by. Her personal favorite being Prudence Mather, she was an example. Sacrificing herself for her Coven and witches, to keep them safe. A respectable woman whom she had fortunately met. She heard heels on the tiles and turned to greet the person, startling her.

-Christ!  
-Good morning to you too, Fiona.  
-What? Why are you here?  
-Family time.  
-I thought you both only came down here once a year. That moment being Delia's birthday, mentioned the blonde pouring herself a whiskey.

The girl forced a half smile, tucking a tuft of ginger hair behind her ear. They both heard chatters and turned toward the entrance.

-Cyla!  
-Cordelia!

The blonde went toward the girl and took her in her arms, lifting her from the ground.

-It's so good to see you! But it's not my birthday?  
-That's what I was explaining to you, Cordelia. Fiona, I see you're still here.  
-You never appreciated me.  
-Who in their rational mind would?  
-You're not going to get at each other's throat, are you?  
-Where would be the fun of them being here if we didn't?

Fiona left toward the door not without leaving her glass on the coffee table. Cordelia sighed while Cyla was smiling knowingly.

-The reason we are here Delia is Cyla.  
-What do you imply?  
-Cyla knows more than anybody here. You and I both agree.  
-Sure.  
-But she comprehends nothing about this world. She thinks magic is the answer when talking is the watchword.  
-Mother...  
-I'm talking Cyclamen.  
-I don't understand, isn't she going to be bored at the Academy? We don't know higher magic than you do...  
-Not magic, customs. What Family means. Friends. Life lessons she lacks dearly.  
-Are you sure I'm the person you should have come to for that?  
-We're not in good terms.  
-Maybe she should know about this before you storm here?  
-I don't even know where she is nor if she'd be prepared to listen to me. You know your mother.  
-Which one?

The brunette clutched her jaw before looking at her daughter, stroking her ginger hair.

-Hecate. I am the Headmistress of Robichaux Cyla is more than welcome to stay here with us. But if you two plan on staying, maybe you should talk to her.  
-You can mention her you know.  
-Cyla...  
-Regardless, I'm going to find Zoe. It's going to be more interesting than here.

Cordelia seemed baffled while Hecate rubbed her temples.

-What happened to her?  
-She is becoming a teen. That is what has been going on.  
-I thought you didn't have the same life circles as we do?  
-You know very well she is part human. She might despise it...  
-Why would she? I mean I am human; I'm...  
-Not because of you or humans in general. Even if she thinks your wars are utterly futile.  
-Fair enough. So, what for?  
-Because up there it means she is half-blood. Gods don't give birth to children like that. When they do it turns into mythology and it causes problems. They are perceived as inferior.  
-You told me she was as powerful as a pure god descent.  
-She doesn't belong up there like me. She has barely gone here, she needs to connect with that part of her that is human.  
-If so... Why did you leave? Why didn't you make her approach that sooner?  
-It's more complicated than you think... There are laws, laws that...  
-You cannot break, I know... She has grown a lot since the last time she came here...  
-A year. She doesn't care much about coming here more often.  
-And you?  
-There are careless mistakes I cannot erase and that she'll probably never forgive me for. Myrtle is many things, but forgiving isn't one of those things. Cyla looks like her more than you think... Tell me when she gets home from the Council.  
-How do you know she's with the Council?  
-Where else would you expect her to be?

Hecate made a genuine smile before heading toward the greenhouse, leaving Cordelia seated on one of the numerous couches.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Myrtle walked past the familiar doors of the Academy, the fatigue visible on her alabaster face. The official meetings with the Council were always long and tiresome but needed. Fiona yet again had failed to honor people with her distasteful presence. Not that it was much of a surprise, especially to Myrtle. She walked past the living room until she realized the fireplace was lit and warm light was sufficiently illuminating the place. She stepped back before glancing thoughtfully at the couches. She took a look at her watch and saw a quarter to midnight. _What was someone doing here at such an unusual hour?_ She went toward the figure intrigued and was about to place a hand on the person's shoulder when she instantly recognized the woman seated. She stepped back, her face twisted by bitter feelings and memories. She saw Hecate move slightly the leather book threatening to fall at her feet. She clutched her jaw going toward her. Myrtle seized the book in her hands and when she recognized it, felt a genuine smile make its way on her rosy lips. She placed the book under her arm and touched the woman's shoulder causing them to appear in a familiar room. Myrtle placed Hecate's legs on the bed before placing the book on the nightstand. She looked at the brunette before carefully setting the cover on her. The ginger went to the door; she opened it before glancing at Hecate, nostalgia washing over her. She fled the room, carefully closing the door behind her and while going to her room observed Zoe's door open.

She walked toward the door and was about to close it when her eyes fell on the bed. She entered the room stealthily and kneeled next to the sleeping figures. She gently pushed a tuft of ginger hair from the face of the girl sleeping in Zoe's arms, inevitably feeling tears at the edges of her eyes. She took off one her gloves stroking gently the girl's hair. She felt an uncontrollable tear falling on her cheek and sniffed cautiously, backing off a little bit. She stood uncomfortably, putting her glove back and escaped the room, unaware that someone was awake. She arrived in her room and rested her back against the door, her sky-blue eyes closed. She sniffed before going toward her wardrobe, undressing on the way. She put on a nightshirt before going to sit at her vanity. She looked at her own reflection, feeling other burning tears falling without her consent. Myrtle let them roll down her face, her brows furrowed and face twisted by overwhelming sadness. Her own mistakes and harsh words insinuating themselves into her already exhausted mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Cyla woke up early this morning. She rubbed her eyes, trying to recall the previous day. She turned and found Zoe sound asleep. She made her way out of the bed trying not to wake her friend. She passed the door and looked around. No one must be awake at this hour. She nimbly climbed down the stairs a smile on her lips. She had to agree, there was worse place than the Academy. It retained a pleasant and strong aura to it. She arrived in the kitchen and went to pour herself a glass of water. Cyla brought the glass to her lips and detected harmonic vibrations in the air. She turned, looking around trying to figure out from where it was coming from. She set her glass on the counter following the pleasant sound directing her toward the greenhouse. The continuous sound becoming more and more distinct. She cautiously opened the door and looked around. When her eyes fell on the woman playing the theremin, she turned and passed the door harshly, slamming it, startling the person playing the instrument. She went back upstairs and saw Cordelia in the kitchen preparing her breakfast. The blonde looked at the opening when she heard familiar footsteps and smiled widely.

-Hey! Slept comfortably?  
-Like a baby and you?  
-Ditto. So, happy to be here?  
-So far so good, honestly. I mean I never really stayed, so I cannot compare but Mother seems to think I need this time here.  
-I know... But how do you feel about being here?  
-It's too soon to say. But I'm delighted to get to see you more.  
-Me too sis. Want something for breakfast?  
-What are you having?  
-A salad, everything comes from the greenhouse. I grow everything there. Cyla? Are you okay?

The girl looked unpleased at the mention of the greenhouse. She took the plate Delia was giving her and sat her back facing the opening. Cordelia sat down and just as they were about to start the blonde glanced over Cyla's shoulder.

-Myrtle, you are already awake?

Cyla tensed taking her fork and knife in her hands. She started to eat and saw the older woman going toward the cabinet.

-I was prone to troubles sleeping. I woke up an hour ago.

As soon as Myrtle stopped talking, the room fell into an uneasy silence. Cordelia was observing both gingers an apologetic look on her face. Myrtle was looking carefully collected but internally she was screaming, her bleeding heart gradually breaking. She turned, placing her hand on the kettle, making the water boil. Cyla looked up at the woman on the sly before looking at Cordelia an eyebrow raised.

-Well, it's not with you two I'll have a conversation, mumbled Cordelia.  
-What do you desire to talk about little bird?  
-Well, Hecate and Cyla are going to stay for a considerable while for instance. Apparently, she feels it's what's best for her at the moment. And I trust her with her parental decision.

Cyla saw Myrtle swallow her tea with some difficulties staring impassively at Cordelia. The girl pushed a tuft of ginger hair from her face looking at her elder.

-I have something to talk about.

Cordelia looked at her sister before looking at her mother, wary.

-And what is that Cyla?  
-What am I intended to stay here for? Clearly, it's not magic let's be honest.  
-Hecate seems to think you need to know more about your human side. You know and learn valuable life lessons.  
-No, I do not know. After all who do I have here beside you?

Cordelia merely opened her mouth taken aback by the specific question. She glanced uneasily to her left at Myrtle before looking at Cyla.

-I see some people are awake early.  
-Hum... In the kitchen...

Hecate came on sight and stopped when she was the people present, her smile inevitably turning into something harder.

-Well, that's going to be a hell of a morning, Stated Cordelia looking warily at everyone.

 


	4. Chapter 4

-Come on in mother, we were just wondering why you thought it would be good and valuable for me to spend some time here.

Hecate, who took some tea stopped at once. She turned toward her daughter, her gaze threatening.

-Cyclamen. How many times will I have to advise you to behave like the lady you are.  
-Once again I believe.  
-You pertinently know why you are here. You belong here as much as you do up there.  
-Well, that isn't apparent.

Both Cordelia and Hecate were looking perplexed at the girl while Myrtle's back was turned.

-Now, what is this supposed to mean? Naturally, you belong here as well.  
-That doesn't seem to be everybody's opinion.   
-Cyla maybe now isn't the right time for that discussion.  
-Why not Cordelia?  
-Cyla, stop talking. This is enough.  
-Why mother?  
-I won't have this discussion here with you.  
-Why wouldn't they be allowed to hear? Which leads me to my following question. What were you doing in Zoe's room yesterday?

The ginger-haired girl was observing Myrtle her eyes throwing fire. Cordelia was looking at Myrtle perplexed while Hecate sighed her eyes closed.

-I wonder who you shed a tear for. Also why you left in a hurry. Clearly, there is nothing wrong with making sure  _students_  are in their rooms and well.  
-Cyla, this is enough. You are behaving like human teens. This is beneath you. No offense Cordelia.  
-None taken...  
-Why wouldn't I behave like such, mother? After all, you are the one who advised me to embrace that side of me? But what side are you talking about?  
-Cyla. If I have to ground you and bind you to your room, you know it would mean you would be in great troubles. Stop these fisticuffs at once.  
-I'm merely...  
-Young girls do not behave like such. Cordelia was more well behaved.

Cyla's eyes shifted toward Myrtle back an eyebrow arched. Hecate looked at the older woman nodding negatively. Cordelia ate the rest of her salad before plates started to fly across the kitchen.

-I know for a fact Cordelia and I were educated by  _two different people_. Which explains the whole ordeal. Is there anything you'd like to comment upon?  
-Cyla.  
-No mother, let  _Cordelia's mother_  explain us basic education skills we might miss.  
-That is enough.

Myrtle was facing them, her hands placed on the counter behind her.

-What is enough?  
-This unpleasant behavior. Stop at once.  
-Myrtle, started Cordelia.  
-Mother, I think  _Cordelia's mother_  thinks she can tell me how to behave.  
-Stop this.  
-What if I do not want to stop. For all one knows, I have my reason?  
- ** _STOP BEHAVING LIKE A SPOILED BRAT!_**

Everyone turned toward Myrtle surprised by the outburst. Cyla stood her brows furrowed.

-You have nothing to say to me! After all,  _you are not my mother_! And you both wondered why I said it wasn't apparent that I belonged here.

The girl fled the room in a cloud of smoke under the dismayed eyes of her mother. Cordelia was sitting straight on her chair looking at both women.

-Well, that was explosive.  
-Uneducated, poor manners and insufficient vocabulary.

Hecate turned toward the ginger visibly hurt.

-Myrtle, maybe it's better if...  
-How dare you declare such a thing?  
-You could I not? She is behaving terribly, she looks like Madison.  
-Maybe it's better if I leave...  
-You have nothing to complain about.  
-If we are all going to live under the same roof...  
-You have nothing to complain about. You didn't  _raise_  her. And she is  _right_   _you are not her mother_. You are  _Cordelia's mother_. Isn't that right?

The brunette was looking tearfully at Myrtle before leaving toward the backyard. Myrtle's lips were parted, hurt and anger all over her face. Cordelia stood up, she cleaned her plate and Cyla's before going toward Myrtle. She placed a gentle hand on her back and realized the ginger was sobbing convulsively.

-It's okay I'm here... Everything is going to be okay... Said the blonde taking her in a hug.


	5. Chapter 5

Hecate took off her shoes, walking barefoot on the lush grass surrounding the Academy. She took a deep breath before gently wiping her eyes.

-My god Cyla... Again, I can't believe you did it again... Every single time...

The brunette closed her eyes feeling the fresh wing brushing over her skin. She turned toward the Academy and breathed out, defeated. She stood up and entered the Academy again; she overheard voices and looked around. Some of the girls were awake and ready for class; she passed them and went toward Cordelia's office. She opened the door after knocking and saw both her and Myrtle seated on a couch. Cordelia looked up from where she was and smiled at the brunette.

-I'll be in the living room with the girls. Try not destroying my office, okay?  
-Don't worry.

The blonde left, and Hecate stayed up looking attentively at the ginger.

-I'll talk to Cyla. This undesirable behavior, when we come here, is tasteless.  
-Why did you come here in the first place?  
-Don't start with me, Myrtle.  
-Why are you both here?  
-You know pertinently too why we are here. She needs to learn about more than just magic and walking through time.  
-You have no right to come here without informing me.  
-As a matter of fact Myrtle, I do. But I am being decent and not forcing myself upon my witches. The one time I decide to come here for her you actually advise me "next time warn me".

Myrtle stood up and withdrew toward the window her hands resting on her waist.

-You demanded me to warn you, so you'd leave before we got here... Coming from you Myrtle? Really?  
-We agreed.  
-No, I did not agree. I respected your selfish request because you had too much already with the Council, Cordelia, and the Academy. So do not come here and tell me we agreed.  
-You didn't bring her here to learn about new things.  
-The real reason is mine.  
-Spit it out! 

Hecate was looking at Myrtle, not at all impressed nor scared. The ginger was turned toward her, anger and a bittersweet sadness in her eyes.

-I'm sorry I have to be the one breaking it to you. I genuinely am. But you've turned into Fiona.

The brunette left the room while Myrtle was running furiously after her at the door. Zoe, Madison, and Nan were looking at the scene perplexed. Cordelia arrived running and seized Myrtle by the shoulders while Cyla took her mother's hand.

-My, don't you ever stop yelling?  
-Cyla let them talk.  
-Your mother is not talking she is screaming hysterically per usual.  
-Whose fault is that? Inquired the blonde.  
-Cordelia? Snapped Cyla  
- ** _Enough_**.

A distinct wave of magic vibrated through the air and everyone turned toward Hecate.

-It's enough. No more talking.  
-What on earth was Myrtle yelling about?  
-Mother? Urged the ginger to the brunette.  
-I told her she turned into Fiona, which sadly is the case.  
-Well, that's a wrap, Teased Madison.  
-It is far from being comic. It's heart-rending.

Hecate left toward the backyard again. Cyla turned toward Myrtle and the ginger went flying across the hallway. Cordelia screamed and teleported behind Myrtle to catch her. Zoe took a step back, a hand on Madison's arm. The blonde looked behind her to Zoe and scoffed, even though she was a bit wary about Cyla. She always had been.

-Cyla you could have inadvertently killed her!!! Myrtle, are you okay?  
-I'm fine Delia... I'm... I'll be...

When Myrtle looked up Cyla was gone too, she closed her eyes, feeling her heartbreak. Cordelia gently wrapped an arm around her shoulders, but Myrtle climbed the stairs to her room under the watchful eyes of everyone. 

-Why do they constantly fight?  
-I don't know...  
-I mean they are the two most mature people here and they can't temper themselves.  
-I know Madison. I know I don't know.  
-Why is Cyla really here?  
-Cyla has nothing to learn from us. She brought her here to undoubtedly connect with Myrtle. Who hasn't figured this one out by now? Snapped Madison  
-That's what she's been doing? But you told us it had been going on for years... Asked Zoe  
-The only people who know what happened and why we have to bear their conflicts are not here right now. Go back to class, please. I don't want Fiona on my back too.


End file.
